I Still Get Jealous
by My Crazy Cousin Gleek
Summary: Blaine y Damon tienen cosas en común, son primos, pero sobretodo están enamorados de Kurt Hummel, que casi acaban de conocer. Que empiece la competencia para ganar el corazón de Kurt. MiniFic (Jealous - Nick Jonas)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos! Hoy les traigo un mini fic, que cuando se me ocurrió la idea de la historia, obvio que lo convertí en un fic.**

**Últimamente he estado super super obsesionada con la canción "Jealous" de Nick Jonas y cuando escuche la letra pensé que sería grandioso hacerla un fic y la verdad a mi me encanto el resultado. Yo creo que este fic consistirá e capítulos máximo ya que no tiene caso que lo hagamos tan largo.**

**Quiero que sepan que no he actualizado mis otros fics por la escuela, y también tengo algunos problemas familiares y todo eso, pero como estoy de vacaciones actualizare lo más pronto posible.**

**Espero que les guste este mini fic y no duden en dejarme sus Reviews para ver que les esta pareciendo.**

**DISFRUTENLO ;)**

* * *

><p>- Blainers, por favor ve a la cocina y trae el spaguetti- Dijo el Sr. Anderson desde el mini bar, el Sr. Anderson es el hermano de el padre de Blaine<p>

- Claro tío - Dijo Blaine caminando hacia la cocina, era el cumpleaños de el hijo de su tío, su primo Damon, y la mayoría de su familia fue al departamento de su tío para festejarlo.

El departamento del Sr. Anderson era demasiado grande y con grandes ventanales por todas partes, tenía un gran comedor, sala de estar y un mini bar, dos baños y cuatro habitaciones, era muy versátil y tenía un gran balcón de donde se veía toda la ciudad, era de noche, entonces se veían todas las luces de la grandiosa ciudad de Nueva York.

- Hola familia!- Llego gritando Damon por todo lados , Blaine lo abrazo felicitándolo

- Felicidades primo, ya 19 años! Grandioso - Dijo Blaine emocionado

- Ya lo sé Blainers, no te preocupes, ya crecerás - Dijo Damon frotándole la cabeza, Blaine no era tan pequeño, okay tenía 17, pero esa no era una edad temprana, ¿O si?

- Okay chicos, siéntense - Dijo el padre de Blaine

- Oh Blaine, faltan dos lugares - Le indico su tío, Blaine se desconcertó

- Pero ya estamos todos tío - Dijo Blaine parando de comer

- Invite a un socio de mi trabajo y a su hijo - Dijo el Sr. Anderson, Blaine puso dos sillas del otro lado de la mesa con sus respectivos platos y vasos y después continuo comiendo.

Unos minutos después, el timbre sonó, el Sr. Anderson dejo de comer y se paró a abrir la puerta, cuando abrió apareció un hombre grande y robusto, sin cabello

- Burt! Amigo, bienvenido - Dijo el Sr. Anderson dándole un fuerte abrazo, detrás de el estaba el chico más hermoso de todo el universo, su piel era como porcelana, sus ojos…** wow**… sus ojos eran del color del mar, su sonrisa era tan tierna y tenía un cuerpo, de… santa madre de dios…

En el momento en que el chico apareció en el umbral de la puerta, Blaine y Damon, pararon de comer, ambos se quedaron con el spaguetti en la boca, con los cubiertos en las manos, parecía que los habían congelado, los dos lo miraron, en ese instante los dos se perdieron, los dos sintieron como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa de emociones, ese chico era despampanante, y merece toda la atención, Blaine y Damon, no sabían qué hacer, ese chico era precioso.

Burt saludo a todos los presentes

- Hola - Dijo el chico, su voz, era hermosa, enamoraría a cualquiera, Blaine y Damon seguían en sus mismas posiciones y no dejaban de mirar al chico, se sentaron al frente de ellos, el chico justo frente a los dos, el solo les dedico una sonrisa al notar como lo veían, en ese momento, los dos se dieron cuenta de los que hacían y continuaron comiendo mirándose mutuamente con nerviosismo.

Toda la comida se la pasaron mirándolo, algunas veces el también los miraba, pero ellos solo lo admiraban, era hermoso ese hombre, Blaine y Damon, tenían un gran crush con ese chico.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la familia Anderson comenzó a hablar de temas diversos, claro, incluyendo a Burt y a su hijo, Blaine y Damon solo lo miraban, el chico se llego a sentir incomodo, pero solo les sonreía y ellos le devolvían la sonrisa

- Iré por un vaso de agua - Dijo el chico parándose y caminando a la cocina

- Yo iré al baño - En realidad, Blaine no iba al baño, quería ver al chico, cuando paso por la cocina lo vio tratando de alcanzar un vaso que estaba en una alacena, estaba muy alto, y el no lo alcanzaba, Blaine sin dudarlo se acerco

- Hey! ¿Te ayudo? - Pregunto acercándose, el chico volteo y sonrió con un suspiro

- Oh por favor - Dijo el dándole espacio, Blaine se estiro, pero él tampoco lo alcanzo, incluso hacia sonidos de esfuerzo, Blaine era un poco más alto que el, pero aun así no lo alcanzaba

- Hahaha, no te preocupes, iré por alguien más - Dijo tocándole ligeramente el hombro, Blaine no dijo nada, se quedo solo admirándolo, wow, el era una obra de arte, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar la voz de su primo Damon.

- ¿Te ayudo guapo? - Dijo el caminando con seguridad hacia ellos, ¿Como podía ser tan cínico? ¿Apenas lo conocía y ya le hablaba así? Pensó Blaine, que le tenga más respeto.

- Gracias - Dijo quitándose para que Damon lo ayude, el al subir el brazo se trato de pegar lo más que pudo a él, entonces el hermoso rostro de el chico, quedo justo en el pecho fuerte y en los trabajados bíceps de Damon, el chico pálido solo se sonrojo, y Blaine solo se quedo mirándolo. Al final, le dio el vaso.

- Gracias, emm… - Dijo el chico tratando de que le dijera cual era su nombre

- Damon, pero tu dime como quieras - Dijo Damon coqueteando, Blaine solo los veía desde un lado, no sabía qué hacer o como tratar de ganar terreno.

- Mi nombre es Kurt, puedes decirme Kurt - Dijo el chico, y Damon solo rio

- Perfecto, Kurt… hermoso nombre para una persona hermosa - Dijo Damon guiñándole el ojo, y Blaine solo se moría por dentro

- Blaine, yo soy Blaine - Dijo llamando la atención de los chicos, Damon lo volteo a ver con cara de arrogancia, pero Kurt le dedico una sonrisa, la cual hiso deshacer a Blaine.

- Y bien Kurt, ¿Edad? - Pregunto Damon sin esperar

- 17, aunque dicen que me veo más grande - Dijo Kurt sonriendo, Blaine no sabía en qué momento de desmayaría por tanta hermosura junta.

- Ya lo creo, ¿Novio o novia? - Dijo Damon esperando que la respuesta fuera no

- Novio, no, termine de una relación hace algunos meses, no tan importante, me engañaron - Dijo Kurt triste, dios mío, como era posible que alguien engañara a un ángel como él, su ex novio debe de tener una enfermedad muy grave como para querer engañar a Kurt.

- Diablos, que estúpido, pero no te preocupes, veras que tendrás un novio muy guapo pronto - Dijo Damon con seguridad, Kurt solo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza sonriendo susurrando un pequeño _'Gracias'_

Vamos Blaine! No estás diciendo nada, Damon te está ganando, solo di algo, lo que sea

- Yo nunca he tenido novio - Dijo Blaine rápidamente

- Claro primo, es obvio, tienes una gran frustración sexual y necesitas urgentemente a alguien que te elija la ropa, porque rayos, estas horrible, y sobre todo, no sabes nada sobre tratar de conquistar a alguien, de seguro sigues virgen Blainers - Dijo Damon riendo y Blaine estaba rojo de coraje, definitivamente Damon era la persona más cínica del mundo.

- Si me permites, yo creo que eres lindo - Dijo Kurt para que Blaine no se sintiera tan mal, y el moreno simplemente sintió que moría, Kurt, el chico más guapo de todo el maldito universo piensa que es lindo. **Dios.**

- Okay Kurt, hora de irnos - Dijo Burt Hummel entrando a la cocina

- Si padre, solo espérame un momento - Dijo Kurt señalando a ambos chicos

- Solo no tardes - Dijo el hombre saliendo de la cocina, Kurt volteo y le sonrió a los chicos

- Okay , Damon Anderson y Blaine Anderson, denme sus teléfonos para seguir en contacto, ambos son totalmente encantadores - Dijo Kurt sacando su celular

- Claro que si dulzura, ten - Damon le dio su celular y Kurt le dio el suyo, Blaine estaba a lado de ellos con su celular en las manos, esperando a que terminaran para darle su número a Kurt, se devolvieron sus celulares y Blaine le iba a dárselo cuando Damon hablo

- Oh no Blainers, tú no puedes tener el teléfono de alguien así, no lo vas a poder… - Pero Kurt lo interrumpió

- Oh no, quiero tener el número de los dos, así que Blaine, anótalo - Dijo Kurt dándole su teléfono y Blaine a él, después de anotarlo en sus contactos, se lo devolvió

- Okay chicos gracias por todo, ha sido un placer - Dijo Kurt despidiéndose

- El placer es nuestro - Dijo Damon desde la cocina, cuando se fue los dos se miraron mutuamente

- Dios! Ese chico es tan caliente y sexy que podría morir, ¿Viste su trasero?, uff - Dijo Damon pasándose la mano por su cabellos revuelto

- Es adorable, sus ojos… santa madre de dios - Dijo Blaine suspirando

- Si, ese chico será mío, veras que en menos de una semana, estará en mi cama - Dijo Damon a Blaine

- No seas tan patético Damon, porque no te puedes fijar en otras cosas, y no en su trasero o en el en tu cama - Dijo Blaine saliendo enojado de la cocina

- Es tan sexy, Blainers, no lo puedo evitar - Dijo Damon siguiéndolo

- Lo sé, sé que es sexy, de hecho es muy sexy, pero vamos, así no vas a conquistar a nadie - Dijo Blaine casi gritando

- Ah sí, ya veremos - Dijo Damon guardando su celular - Espera, a ti también te gusta, ¿No es así? - Pregunto Damon riendo

- ¿Y que tiene de malo si me gusta? - Dijo Blaine retándolo

- Que mírate Blaine, así no vas a conquistar a nadie, eres un nerd, con tus pantalones de colores, tus chalecos y tus moños, vamos Kurt se merece a alguien guapo, que lo proteja, y yo soy esa persona, Blaine, se realista, ¿En serio crees que podrías ser novio de alguien como él? - Dijo Damon burlándose, Blaine estaba sacando humo de sus orejas, se acerco a él lo más cerca posible y le dijo entre dientes

- Pues no lo sé, pero sabes algo, deja que él decida, no te vayas a sorprender al final - Damon rio y solo se aparto.

Más tarde todos los Anderson se fueron a sus respectivas casas, en todo el camino Blaine solo miro el número de Kurt, no sabía que debía hacer, ¿Debería llamarlo después, o enviarle un mensaje o algo así? Era la primera vez que Blaine se sentía realmente atraído a alguien , y tenía que ser de Kurt?, un chico sumamente guapo, que seguramente tenia una fila de admiradores tras él, con el simple hecho de decir que Damon tiene gustos muy especiales y no sale con cualquiera, y en el momento que vieron a Kurt, se quedaron pasmados.

Blaine pensó en el todo el camino en Kurt, mientras escuchaba _"Jealous"_ de Nick Jonas, el moreno solo se recargaba en el vidrio del auto y tarareaba la canción, dios, Kurt lo traía loco, y solo hace algunas horas lo había conocido, ¿Esto sería amor?

Primero necesitaba conocer más al chico, definitivamente tenía que preparar algo sumamente bueno, para ganarse su corazón, porque así como iba, no iba a conseguir nada, casi ni le dijo nada al castaño, en todo el día, en cambio Damon le hablo y hasta le coqueteo.

Tengo que hacer un plan para ganármelo, pero, ¿Como? Pensó Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias chicos, por empezar este mini fic, voy a actualizar DIARIO, lo juro por el amor que le tengo a Klaine, no los defraudare y tratare de hacer lo mejor posible la redacción de este fic cortito.<strong>

**¿Errores? Díganmelo porfa :)**

**No olviden porfavor dejar sus hermosos y atesorados Reviews que me alegran el día muchísimo! Los amo XOXO Mari**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATENCIÓN PORFAVOR! **

**Gracias por la atención Klainers, okay, esto es de suma importancia, bueno eso creo.**

**No quiero que piensen que soy una incumplida o cosas por el estilo, porque se que de alguna forma lo soy, pero esta vez, no fue mi intención no cumplir con lo prometido. A mi parecer toda mi familia tuvo situaciones delicadas con la salud, yo he estado en el doctor o incluso en el hospital casi diario desde el jueves de la semana pasada, y hasta hoy es el día donde me he podido dar un respiro, pero seguimos mal, casi ni siquiera he estado en mi casa, enserio les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido, pero es que en serio, me es muy difícil si quiera subir un capitulo. En serio gracias por entenderme, en serio, se los agradezco mucho.**

**Bueno, dejando todo de lado, aquí está el nuevo cap. Los amo, y actualizo mañana, SIN FALTA.**

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana desde que conoció a Kurt, hace una semana Kurt le dio su número, y ni siquiera se ha molestado en enviarle un mensaje o llamarlo, ¿Qué tal si Damon ya lo hizo? Diablos.<p>

¿Qué le podría enviar al chico? ¿Un simple mensaje patético? ¿O tal vez una foto? Una foto que tal vez le saque una sonrisa. Exacto… ¿Pero cuál?

Blaine comenzó a buscar en su celular alguna foto que tuviera que le hiciera reír o al menos sonreír. Perfecto. Encontró una foto de un perro sonriendo con la boca abierta, era un ¿Alaska? ¿O tal vez un Husky? Se la envió y se recostó en su cama. Kurt era como una hermosa criatura viviente de las praderas, pensó Blaine. Diablos eso sonó muy mal, o al menos muy extraño. Vamos! Simplemente fue muy extraño enviarle una foto de un raro perro haciendo cara de sorprendido, ni siquiera un '_Hola Kurt, te envió esta foto, porque no tengo nada que hacer y simplemente recordé tu belleza y quiero hacerte reír' _Bueno, tal vez, eso sí es bueno, hacerlo reír seria como **Marcador: Blaine 1 – Damon 0 **

En ese momento, su celular vibro y Blaine literalmente salto y agarro el celular lo más rápido que pudo, **Oh my dear gosh.** Era de Kurt.

_-Emmm… ¿Okay – Kurt_

_-¿Acaso no es gracioso? – Blaine_

_-Okay, si lo fue, pero es extraño – Kurt_

_-¿Cómo has estado Kurt? – Blaine_

_-Bien gracias ¿Y tú? – Kurt_

_-Feliz – Blaine_

_-Que bueno Blaine, ¿Por qué? – Kurt_

_-Estás hablando conmigo – Blaine_

_- Ya me di cuenta Blaine ¿Por qué estas feliz? – Kurt_

_-Kurt… - Blaine_

_-Oh ya entendí, que lindo – Kurt_

_-¿Te gustaría salir a algún lado? No se tal vez ¿Mañana? – Blaine_

_-Emmm, lo tengo ocupado, iré al cine con tu primo Damon – Kurt_

**Santa madre de dios. Maldito Damon. ****Marcador: Blaine 1 – Damon 1**

_-Oh okay… __- Blaine_

_-Puedes venir con nosotros, claro, si quieres – Kurt_

Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que Damon le llevara la delantera, nunca se dejara vencer.

_-Acepto tu invitación Kurt – Blaine_

_-Perfecto, Damon me va a recoger mañana, si quieres después vamos por ti – Kurt_

_-No, los veré en el cine – Blaine_

_- Perfecto, le avisare a Damon – Kurt_

_- No! Yo le digo – Blaine_

_-Okay, entonces nos vemos mañana Blaine – Kurt_

_-Nos vemos Kurt – Blaine_

Maldita sea Damon, una semana y ya casi te lo estas cogiendo, bueno… no así de literal, pero enserio necesita planear algo para que nada vaya a salir mal tratando de conquistar a Kurt.

Oh! Creo que ya tengo una idea, pensó Blaine

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Blaine se aseo como nunca lo había hecho, se baño durante más de quince minutos, incluso se baño con jabón. Se puso tanta colonia que una persona común y corriente se hubiera desmayado del fuerte olor con tan solo entrar a la habitación de Blaine, se puso un pantalón color caqui y una camisa azul marino, claro con su moño rojo en el cuello, se peino con demasiado gel el cabello, que parecía que tenía una roca justo ahí.<p>

En el camino al cine, el cual no estaba tan lejos de su casa, de hecho, el moreno se fue caminando, había una tienda pequeña, entro allí y compro una rosa para Kurt y una cajita pequeña con pequeñas trufas de colores, estaba rodeada de un cordón color rojo que se transparentaba.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en que le diría a Kurt, se podría decir que cuando se conocieron casi no le dijo nada, el que hablo todo el tiempo fue Damon, Damon, maldito Damon… Ni que le gustara tanto Kurt, para que lo dejara después de un tiempo, Damon es de ese tipo de chicos, solo se aprovecha de la vulnerabilidad de las personas.

Habían quedado de verse justo afuera del cine, entonces cuando Blaine llego solo pudo ver a su primo de espaldas, seguramente el estaba tapando al castaño. En un movimiento que hiso Damon, ahí estaba Kurt, tan hermoso como siempre con unos pantalones azul marino y un abrigo negro, su piel resaltaba hermosamente de entre todo, y en sus manos… había un gran ramo de rosas rojas, un gran ramo, **un ramo.**

Blaine se detuvo por un momento, rayos, como no lo pensó antes, esto pasa en las películas, si solo hubiera comprado la florería entera. **Marcador: Blaine 1 – Damon 2 **Bueno, al menos todavía tenía la cajita de chocolates. Se acerco a un bote de basura que estaba cerca de donde estaban ellos, y tiro la rosa, se quedo mirándola en el cesto suspirando. Hasta que una hermosa y melodiosa voz, lo saco de sus pensamientos tristes por la pequeña decepción de las rosas.

-Hey Blaine! – Grito Kurt saludándolo con la mano, mientras Damon se volteaba con una mirada expectante.

-Espera Kurt ¿Lo invitaste? – Pregunto Damon señalando a su primo

-Si, el me invito a salir y le dije que iba a tener una cita contigo, entonces se me ocurrió invitarlo ¿Te molesta? – Pregunto Kurt sonriendo, Blaine solo veía la escena

-No, claro que no – Dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa sumamente forzada, mientras Blaine solo sonreía

-Hola Kurt! Te vez deslumbrante hoy! – Dijo Blaine abrazándolo, y Kurt le devolvió el abrazo gustoso – Te traje este detalle – Dijo nervioso, dándole la cajita a Kurt

-No tenias que traerme nada, ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Kurt tratando de mirar al interior

-Son chocolates con almendras – Dijo Blaine sonriendo orgulloso por traerle un regalo, pero la sonrisa se le quito de la cara cuando Kurt ya no sonrió y lo volteo a ver

-Blaine, lo siento, soy alérgico a las almendras – Dijo Kurt de verdad apenado

-Oh, no te preocupes – Dijo Blaine sonriéndole, era obvio que Blaine estaba más que triste, osea, ¿Todo lo que hacía tenía que estar mal?

**Marcador: Blaine 1 – Damon 3**

-Yo los quiero – Dijo Damon quitándoselas a Kurt y el solamente abrió la caja y se los metió todos a la boca, Kurt ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir nada

-Bueno ¿Entramos? – Pregunto Kurt para evitar algún tipo de tensión entre sus 'Amigos'

-Si claro – Dijo Blaine, entraron al cine los tres, Blaine lo tomaba de la cintura, pero ligeramente, ya que en ningún momento Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que hacia el moreno a lado de el .

Damon había escogido una película normal, sin tanto chiste, no romántica, ni de terror. Damon escogió _'Los Ilusionistas' _Blaine ya la había visto, pero vio a Kurt muy emocionado por verla, así que no dijo nada para arruinar su ilusión.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, estaba en el medio, Kurt se sentó en medio de los dos, Damon dde su lado derecho y Blaine del izquierdo, solo estaba viendo la película como normalmente lo hacen hasta que Blaine vio como Damon ponía lentamente su brazo detrás de los hombros de Kurt, Blaine no se quedo quedar atrás, así que hiso lo mismo, pero el gran problema era que su brazo quedo arriba del de Damon y obviamente su primo se dio cuenta de esto, así que quito su brazo molesto u le pego al de Blaine para después ponerlo sobre el de él, Blaine hiso exactamente lo mismo que había hecho su primo hace unos segundos, le pego y lo puso encima, a Damon esto le molesto entonces hiso lo mismo inmediatamente después de que Blaine lo hiciera, y el moreno lo volvió a hacer, esto lo siguieron haciendo por un tiempo hasta que los dos empezaron a pegarse detrás de la cabeza de Kurt, se pegaban en las manos, y las agitaban, hasta que empezaron a golpear a Kurt accidentalmente con sus manos.

El castaño al notar esto, los volteo a ver con una cara de enojo -¿SE PUEDEN CALMAR POR FAVOR? – Dijo volteándolos a ver, en ese momento los dos se detuvieron

-Lo siento Kurt, yo… - Dijo Blaine agarrándolo del hombro

-No! Enserio ya me harte! ¿Enserio creen que no me di cuenta de que se estuvieron peleando antes? – Blaine y Damon se quedaron callados, no sabían que contestarle al castaño. Por detrás de la sala se escucho un 'Shhh' ya que Kurt estaba hablando más alto de lo normal.

-Chicos, los aprecio, pero no puedo seguir así – Dijo parándose de su asiento y caminando directo a la entrada, los dos primos se voltearon a ver en total estado de Shock.

-Todo esto es tu culpa! – Dijo Damon pegándole de nuevo

-¿Mi culpa? Tú me pegaste primero! – Dijo Blaine muy enojado, devolviéndole el golpe

-Pero tú fuiste quien lo continuo! – Dijo Damon

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que joder de alguna forma mi vida? – Dijo Blaine más fuerte

-Eso no es cierto! – Grito Damon pegándole, de nuevo, al fondo de la sala, se volvió a escuchar un fuerte 'Shhh' en ese momento volvieron a parar y Blaine se levanto de su asiento para ir tras Kurt, Damon de misma manera se levanto y mientras iban casi corriendo se iban empujando para tratar de llegar antes que el otro con Kurt.

-Hey Kurt! Espera! – Dijeron las dos alcanzándolo, ambos se pararon y pusieron sus manos sobre sus rodillas descansando un poco

-Oye, lo siento, fue mi culpa – Dijo Blaine acercándose

-Si! Fue su culpa – Dijo Damon, y Blaine lo volteo a ver con una cara de arrogancia

-Chicos ¿Por qué se portan así? Son primos, son familia, se lo que están tratando de hacer – Dijo Kurt acercándose

- ¿A si? – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, bueno, eso creo, el punto es que no van a poder lograr lo que quieran lograr si siguen peleándose – Dijo Kurt acercándose aun más. – Los quiero, a los dos, aunque casi no los conozco, pero en verdad los considero mis amigos – Ambos primos bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza, así no iban a lograr nada.

-Kurt lo sentimos mucho, hablo por los dos – Dijo Blaine acercándose, más a Kurt, Damon se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco rápidamente detrás de su primo

-No se preocupen, solo, no me gusta que las personas peleen, así que por favor traten de llevarse bien – Blaine y su primo solo voltearon a verse, sin decir nada –Háganlo por mi ¿Si? – Dijo Kurt acercándose más, los dos chicos solo asintieron y abrazaron a Kurt, Damon y Blaine simplemente se miraban, era bastante obvio que ellos seguirán luchando por Kurt, y tenían que tomar gran partida para lograrlo, tal parece que tenían la misma posición en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Los vuelvo a agradecer por entenderme, SIN FALTA actualizo mañana, promesa de Klainer, por favor, no olviden dejar su Review precioso, enserio, me ayudarían mucho, gracias por todo y, nos vemos mañana. XOXO Mariana<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**NUEVO CAPITULO BITCHES! **

**OKAY! Pues no les tengo que decir nada ahora, jeje, solo que dejen sus comentarios por favor, si son tan amables, neta, me ayudan muchísimo con un Review es como el sol de mis mañanas, jeje, entonces porfa ¿No? Es gratis ;) **

**Bueno pues, sin más preámbulos, capitulo tres de #ISGJ**

La primera "cita", si se le puede llamar así, con Kurt, fue un total y global fiasco de primera, ni siquiera terminaron de ver la película, golpearon a Kurt en la cabeza y Blaine simplemente tuvo que tirar a la basura, literalmente, los regalos que le había comprado a el castaño, pero era sumamente obvio que ese no era el último intento que haría para ganar el corazón del castaño.

Ya habían pasado algunos días, por así decirlo, una semana, y todo el tiempo hablaban Kurt y Blaine por celular, pero para el conocimiento del moreno, Kurt también hablaba con su primo Damon… claro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Era un día normal, en la vida de Blaine, estaba en su casa, descansando, viendo algún capitulo de 'Doctor Who' cuando de repente su celular vibro con el nombre de Kurt en la pantalla, Blaine lo tomo, y leyó el mensaje desconcertado

_-Blaine, ¿EN DONDE RAYOS ESTAS?- Kurt_

Blaine miro la pantalla, por unos segundos, ¿Por qué Kurt le preguntaría esto?

_-¿En…mi casa?- Blaine_

Unos segundos después, inmediatamente, Kurt contesto

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? Llegas tarde! Apúrate, ya entramos a Six, ¿Qué Damon no te dijo a qué hora vernos?-Kurt_

_-¿Qué? Espera. ¿Six? ¿Six Flags? – Blaine_

_-Si, obvio, Blaine ¿Qué te sucede?- Kurt_

Maldito Damon… pensó Blaine

_-Sabes Kurt, voy en camino, se me hiso tarde- Blaine_

_-Apúrate holgazán ;) – Kurt_

Así que resulta que Kurt lo invito a Six Flags y Damon no le dijo… Esto no se va a quedar así, la que se va a armar…

El moreno se puso ropa decente lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a Six Flags, hiba sumamente enojado, seguramente Kurt le dijo a Damon, que le dijera a Blaine, pero Damon como es un chistoso de primera, pensó que tal vez era buena idea, no decirle a Blaine, cuando llego le hablo a Kurt y dé dijo en donde se verían, así que Kurt le dio el boleto, y entro el moreno

-Blaine ¿Me puedes explicar porque tan tarde? –Dijo Kurt enojado

-Lo siento, es que no me dijo la hora, es cierto, disculpa – Dijo Blaine, sin querer decirle a Kurt lo que en realidad paso

-No te preocupes no es tu culpa – Dijo sonriéndole, y eso hizo sentir mejor a Blaine –Bueno pues no se si te dijo Damon, pero a mi papá le habían regalado unos cupones y me dijo que podía invitar a algunos amigos, si llevaba a mis primitos, Alex y Conner, entonces, los traje y los invite a ustedes dos – Dijo Kurt sonriendo – Damon se quedo con ellos, comprándoles comida – Tomo de la mano a Blaine y lo llevo hasta donde estaban sus primos

-Niños, el es Blaine Anderson un amigo, Blaine, ellos son Alex y Conner – Dijo Kurt señalando a unos niños de unos doce años de edad, con una hermosa cabellera rubia

-Eres lindo Blaine – Dijo Alex

-Un gusto Blaine Anderson – Dijo Conner sonriendo

-Ustedes me agradan - Dijo Blaine abrazándolos y Kurt solo rio –DAMON! ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Blaine la hora a la que nos íbamos a ver? – Pregunto Kurt enojado, poniendo las manos en su cintura

-¿Si Damon, porque no me dijiste a qué hora, he? – Dijo Blaine haciendo lo mismo que Kurt

-Creo que lo olvide – Dijo Damon levantando los hombros sin que enserio le importara lo que sucedía

- Ah mira, se te olvido – Dijo Blaine repitiendo con sarcasmo, entrecerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, Damon solo rio y Blaine rodo los ojos

-Vamos a los juegos! – Grito Kurt y tomo a Conner de la mano

-SI!-Grito Conner

-Pero que no sea tan brusco – Dijo Alex con cara de repulsión, Blaine y Damon caminaron por atrás

-¿Con que se te olvido, decirme la hora, he? – Dijo Blaine

-Oh vamos, Blainey! Es una competencia, crees que te hubiera dicho, obvio que no, no soy estúpido, me dijo 'Hey, invita a Blaine, es un gran amigo' esa es una amenaza primito inexperto – Dijo Damon alcanzando a Kurt y Blaine solo se quedo callado, ¿Acaso podía ser peor su primo?

Subieron a algunos juegos todos juntos, algo tranquilos, ya que Kurt y Alex no aguantaban los juegos tan pesados, en algunos juegos, eran asientos de dos, y por lo general Kurt subía con Alex, Damon con Conner y Blaine solo, hubo uno donde Kurt y Blaine estaban juntos y Damon fue el que estuvo solo, pero llego el momento donde Conner y Damon, querían subirse a grandes montañas rusas, y eso no era lo más emocionante, ni para Kurt, ni para su prima, así que decidieron quedarse abajo esperando a Damon y Conner, Blaine se quedo acompañando a Kurt.

-Y ¿Qué pasa Kurt? Te vez bien hoy – Dijo Blaine sonriéndole

- Gracias, también te vez bien Blaine, eres lindo – Dijo Kurt sonrojándose, Alex solo los veía sonriendo

-Y dime Blaine ¿Te gusta mi primo? – Pregunto Alex entrometiéndose entre los dos

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Blaine abriendo los ojos como platos

-ALEX! – Dijo Kurt regañándola

-Si, mira, es obvio que tu y el otro chico están tratando de enamorarlo, sinceramente, tú me gustas más para el puesto de su novio, pero mi primo es ignorante y no se da cuenta – Dijo Alex acercándose más a el

-Alex! Perdónala Blaine, enserio, mis tíos no le enseñaron a cerrar la boca – Dijo Kurt enojado

-Oh vamos Kurt, a ti también te gusta, vamos, todo el día hablas de Blaine y lo lindo que es y casi no hablas de Damon – Dijo Alex, Blaine tenía una fiesta adentro de el

- Eso no es cierto Alex!, Blaine ignórala, tiene problemas psicoemocionales – Dijo Kurt agarrándola de la cara y empujándola para atrás

-Siempre me maltratan – Dijo Alex triste y cruzando los brazos, pero Blaine no puedo evitar pensar sobre eso, ¿Sera cierto que Kurt enserio siempre habla de el? ¿Sera cierto que piensa que es lindo?

El resto del día paso comúnmente normal en Six Flags, se divirtieron mucho todos, pero Blaine, no seguía de pensar en eso, era posible que tuviera una oportunidad con Kurt, y eso era lo único en lo que tenía su mente en ese momento.

Al final del día subieron todos al auto de Kurt y allí, Kurt los dejo a todos en sus respectivas casas, cuando dejo a Damon, bajo del auto y Blaine pudo ver desde adentro del auto como se abrazaban, solo se abrazaron y Kurt volvió a subir, Blaine pudo sentir algo de celos , pero no fueron tantos, minutos después llegaron a la casa de Blaine, en donde Kurt bajo del auto a acompañar a Blaine.

-Me la pase muy bien Kurt, gracias – Dijo Blaine

-Yo también, de verdad, te aprecio mucho Blaine – Dijo Kurt con su hermosa sonrisa, Blaine se la devolvió y se quedaron unos minutos asi

-Bueno, nos vemos luego – Dijo Blaine sin saber que decir, Kurt se acerco y le dio un muy dulce beso en la mejilla, quedándose algunos segundos en esa posición, Blaine estaba volviéndose loco.

-Nos ponemos en contacto – Dijo Kurt alejándose y regresando al auto, Blaine solo tomo su mejilla y entro a la casa, cuando Kurt entro al auto, tomo el volante por unos segundos y dio un gran y profundo suspiro.

-¿En verdad te gusta ese chico Kurt? – Pregunto Alex casi dormida

-Ah, cállate ya Alex – Dijo Kurt arrancando el auto

**DEJEN REVIEW. LOS AMO XOXO Mari**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chiquilines! ¿Cómo están? Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo de #ISGJ, si, así es!**

**Faltan todavía dos capítulos más, así que no se desesperen, muy pronto les daré lo que al fin quieren, you know.**

**Bueno pues primero, gracias por dejar su Review, en especial, gracias a Gabriela Cruz, Blainey Days y a Candy Criss (Amo tus fics), enserio les agradezco sus Reviews, mucho.**

**No se si mañana actualice, en realidad no estoy segura, pero si no, el jueves tienen su capitulo seria el penúltimo :)**

**Pues bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí les va el capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>-Atrápala primito - Dijo Blaine aventándole la pelota de basquetbol a Blaine, pero al voltear la pelota se estampo en la cara de Blaine, haciéndolo caer, Damon no tardo ni un minuto en morir de la risa<p>

-Idiota…- Dijo Blaine enojado con la marca del balón en su mejilla, Damon estaba literalmente llorando de risa, incluso se había tirado en el suelo de la cancha de basquetbol tomándose el estomago

-Hay Blaine! Eres un tontito primo! – Dijo parándose seguido de una carcajada, sin que Damon se diera cuenta, Blaine brinco y lo tomo por los hombros, haciendo que lo cargara, Damon solo trataba de quitarlo aun riendo y Blaine seguía tomándolo de los hombros

-Te odio Damon – Decía Blaine con esfuerzo, Damon seguía tratándolo de quitar, hasta que llego el momento donde lo tiro y rio ante su derrota mientras Blaine seguía en el suelo

-Okay, ya, me canse de esto Anderson – Blaine se paro y continuo hablando - ¿No crees que ya tienes suficiente conmigo?, siempre te sales con la tuya, siempre me tratas de arruinar y hacerme sentir mal – Dijo Blaine, enserio quejándose

-Primo, no lo puedo evitar, mírame a mí, soy todo un galán, hasta George Clooney se queda corto – Decía Damon con bastante ego en la voz, Blaine solo rio

-Si claro, George Clooney, pues fíjate que la persona que a ti te gustaría que pensara que George Clooney te queda corto, no lo piensa – Dijo Blaine sacudiéndose el polvo de su pantalón de deporte

-¿Quién? ¿Kurt? ¿Cómo sabes idiota? – Dijo Damon dando una pequeña risa nerviosa

-Pues, su prima Alex, me dijo que Kurt casi no habla de ti, que habla más de mi, y que cree que soy lindo – Dijo sonriendo

-¿Quién? ¿La niña o Kurt? – Pregunto Damon frunciendo el seño

-Kurt, estúpido – Dijo Blaine enojado

-Hay claro! Ya quisieras papá! ¿Cómo porque Kurt se fijaría en ti? – Dijo Damon tomando el balón en sus manos

-Eso me dijo Alex, aparte, Kurt estaba ahí y no dijo nada, solo se sonrojaba y callaba a Alex –

-¿A si? Pues no lo creo, esa niñita es una mentirosa y una chismosa, así son todas las mujeres, por eso no me gustan – Decía botando en balón

-Pues no me creas, vas a ver que al final Kurt va a querer estar conmigo –

-Si si, ahora ¿Jugamos o qué? – Blaine asintió y Damon solo lo empujo y encesto

-¿Qué te pasa?, eso es falta cabrón – Decía Blaine enojado

-Me vale! Es mi balón – Lo volvió a empujar y volvió a encestar

-Pues ya no juego – Dijo Blaine levantándose y yéndose

-Cobarde – Dijo riendo, Blaine solo volteo y le saco la lengua

* * *

><p>Blaine había invitado a Kurt a un juego de baseball, no le dijo ni de chiste a Damon, sería muy tonto si le dice a Damon, porque si no planearía algo para tratar de evitar que vayan o simplemente iría con ellos y eso, por obvias razones no le convenía para nada a Blaine.<p>

-Kurt! – Dijo Blaine al verlo, sonrió

-Blaine! – Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, habían quedado de verse afuera del estadio de baseball, Blaine sintió tan cálido ese abrazo, como si fuera todo lo que siempre hubiera querido de alguien, simplemente, inhalo su aroma y lo guardo en su memoria, y sonrió ligeramente

-Te extrañe, tiene tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Cómo esta Damon? – Pregunto Kurt con interés

-Pues como siempre, igual de insoportable – Dijo Blaine suspirando –Siempre me está molestando – Kurt solo frunció los labios

-Me cae muy bien, tu también, no me mal interpretes – Dijo Kurt sonriendo

-Si, no hay problema – Dijo Blaine devolviéndole la sonrisa –¿Y esa gorra? No sabía que te gustaban los Mets – Dijo Blaine riendo al notar la gorra blanca con azul de Los Mets de Nueva York, ese día jugaría ese equipo, era el equipo favorito de Blaine, por eso eligió ese día para ir con Kurt a verlos, él sabía que era el equipo favorito de Burt, el padre de Kurt, así que pensó que también le gustarían

-Es de mi papá, en realidad me gusta el baseball, no conozco tanto como mi papá o como tú, pero si me gusta – Dijo Kurt tomando su mano y caminando hacia la entrada, Blaine solo sonrió y se dejo llevar -¿Entramos ya?, estoy emocionado! – Le dijo cerca de su oído, con una verdadera voz de emoción –Ya sabes, no es lo mismo ver un juego de baseball en la televisión que uno en vivo – Caminaron hacia sus asientos, estaban en un buen lugar, no estaban tan retirados de la cancha, y había demasiada gente en ese momento, y eso que apenas estaban llegando.

-Pues te vez muy bien Kurt, siempre te vez bien – Blaine le dice sin saber que más decirle

-Siempre me lo dices, y siempre te lo agradezco Blaine, gracias – Le dijo dándole un sonoro beso de un segundo muy rápido en la mejilla, pero eso, para Blaine fue todo

-Oye y ¿Lo que dijo Alex en Six, fue…? – Pero Blaine no termino de preguntar ya que Kurt interrumpió apresuradamente

-Alex es una niña muy imaginativa, siempre quiere que pase y que sea lo que ella quiere, te quiero mucho Blaine, pero definitivamente Alex está exagerando – Dijo Kurt sumamente rápido, hasta Blaine se sorprendió

-No te preocupes, lo sé, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad – Dijo Blaine sin pensar lo que decía, más bien, dijo lo que pensó, y se arrepintió al segundo después de haberlo dicho, Kurt solo se quedo callado y lo volteo a ver con ojos tristes

-No Blaine, tu eres una persona maravillosa, y te quiero como no tienes idea, eres mi mejor amigo, tengo muchas amigas, pero solo un amigo… tu, eres muy guapo, sumamente guapo diría yo, y me agradas mucho, pero no podría prometerte algo ahora mismo Blaine – Dijo acariciándole la mejilla –Espero que me entiendas, Damon es muy lindo también, pero tú eres especial, pero como te dije no quiero tener que comprometerme ahora, ¿Sabes? – Dijo con ojos sinceros segundos después, Blaine solo sonrió

-Lo sé Kurt, tu solo eres un amigo para mi, solo eso – Dijo Blaine, para reparar un poco la tensión que había en el momento, pero Blaine quito su mano en ese momento de su mejilla y volteo a ver a otro hacia la cancha sin ver a Blaine

- Si, solo una reunión de amigos – Dijo Kurt calmado y en voz baja, Blaine solo lo miro sin decir nada, no volvieron a hablar hasta que comenzó el partido, las gradas gritaban por todas partes y lanzaban cosas y vasos llenos de líquidos extraños, pero a decir verdad, Blaine no ponía atención a el partido, y eso que era el equipo favorito de Blaine el que estaba jugando, el solo miraba a Kurt, a Kurt y a Kurt. Miraba cada expresión que hacía, cuando fruncía el seño con cada Strike, cuando levantaba los brazos cuando la pelota volaba, solo lo miraba a él.

-¿Blaine? – Dijo Kurt notando que Blaine no veía el partido

-Mmmm – Dijo Blaine como respuesta

-¿Estás bien?, quiero decir, tu adoras a Los Mets, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto tocando su pierna, y ahí Blaine despertó

-Nada, solamente… tengo hambre – Dijo Blaine, sin en realidad saber que contestar

-Vamos por un Hot Dog, ¿Si?, Yo también tengo hambre – Dijo Kurt tomándolo de la mano fueron a comprar el Hot Dog, obviamente cortesía de Blaine, y regresaron a sus lugares

-Okay, abre – Dijo Blaine, el castaño abrió la boca haciendo un ´Aaah´ y Blaine solo sonrió y le puso el Hot Dog en la boca, Kurt solo lo mordió y rieron mientras Kurt lo comía, y después Kurt le dio un poco de Hot Dog en la boca a Blaine, y así lo estuvieron haciendo hasta que se reanudo el partido y siguieron viéndolo y parándose de sus asientos y gritando en cada Home Run, hasta que de un momento a otro mientras un jugador de Los Mets bateo la pelota, Blaine y Kurt solo miraron como iba hacia ellos, Blaine se preparo y salto para atraparla, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Kurt solo lo miro sorprendido con una sonrisa

-Para ti – Dijo Blaine dándosela

-¿En..en..en..enserio? – Dijo Kurt tartamudeando al ver como Blaine la había atrapado para el

-Si – Fue lo único que dijo Blaine antes de que Kurt brincara a sus brazos y lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas repitiendo una y otra vez 'Gracias', Blaine solo sonreía alegremente repitiendo 'Denada' cada vez que el castaño le agradecía

Solo se separaron y se sonrieron por unos segundos hasta después, que continuaron viendo el partido, todo paso normal, siguieron haciendo lo mismo, hasta que de un momento a otro todo el mundo miro a la pantalla, donde había un corazón rojo dibujado y en ella, en ella, estaban ellos adentro del corazón. Se voltearon a ver y todos los que estaban cerca de ellos solo gritaban 'Beso' 'Beso' o simplemente saludaban a la pantalla, Kurt solo se acerco y le dio un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios, se separo rápidamente y se sonrojo a más no poder, todos los chicos de alrededor solo aplaudieron y algunos gritaron, Blaine sonrió como bobo y aparto su cara de Kurt, y volteo a otro lado, y simplemente continuo el juego.

Termino el juego y salieron con tranquilidad, salieron del estadio y caminaron al estacionamiento

-¿Viniste a pie Kurtie? – Pregunto Blaine

-Si, no vivo muy lejos – Dijo Kurt sonriendo

-Pero ya es noche, te llevare – Dijo Blaine abriendo la puerta de su auto

-No Blaine, no hace falta – Dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza

-Si, si hace falta, Kurt, no es ninguna molestia, ahora sube, te llevare – Dijo Blaine, Kurt solo rio y susurro un pequeño 'Gracias' y subió, Blaine cerro su puerta y subió el en su lado, continuaron hablando de lo grandioso que había sido ese día, de lo genial que había sido atrapar la pelota, a lo que Kurt volvió a agradecer, de lo extraño que fue lo de la pantalla y de lo entretenido que estuvo en realidad el partido, cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt, paro el auto al frente

-Fue grandioso – Dijo Blaine suspirando

-Si que lo fue – Dijo Kurt sonriendo

-Pues, estamos en contacto ¿No?, para ver cuando nos volvemos a ver –

-Sabes, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, claro que si Blaine – Se acerco y le dio un besito en la mejilla y salió del auto, mientras camino hacia la entrada de su casa volteo y grito un 'Adiós Blaine' y el moreno solo sacudió su mano en forma de despedida, lo observo entrar a su casa y se fue.

Al llegar a su casa, Blaine se recostó en su cama y pensó.

Todo salió a la perfección, todo, se lucio con Kurt, le dio muchos besos y abrazos, y hasta se dieron comida en la boca, fue… hermoso, cuando conoció a Kurt, nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo que paso ese día fuera real, fue simplemente lo que nunca hubiera pensado hacer con algún chico, algún chico que le gustara, y mucho menos con Kurt. Blaine estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente feliz.

-El mejor día de mi vida – Susurro mientras miraba el techo, pero claro, como había dicho Blaine en un principio, todo iba a ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>PERDÓN<strong>** POR SUBIRLO TARDE! Fui al doctor, pero aquí esta, que mejor tarde que nunca, los amo! Y AMARIA QUE DEJARAN UN REVIEW, SON GRATIS! XOXO Mari**


End file.
